Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have luminous efficiencies that surpass virtually all other light sources. As a consequence, discrete LEDs can be applied to a range of applications in which illumination is desired.
A substantially direct energy band gap material can provide more efficient light emission and absorption than indirect gap materials, such as silicon. In an example, a substantially direct energy band gap material can include a compound semiconductor material. A compound semiconductor includes semiconductor elements drawn from different groups of the periodic table of elements, e.g., Groups II, III, V, and VI. Compound semiconductors can provide desired capabilities of a more substantially direct energy band gap than non-compound semiconductors, which have more indirect energy band gap properties.